Takkar
Takkar is the protagonist of Far Cry Primal,2015-10-06, FAR CRY PRIMAL ANNOUNCED WITH 2016 RELEASE DATE. IGN, accessed on 2015-10-07 who was a hunter from the Wenja tribe that lived around 10,000 BCE. Takkar was the last surviving member of his hunting group, and was forced to survive in Oros.2015-10-06, Far Cry Primal Trailer, Release Date, Gameplay Details Officially Released. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-10-07 He then used his newfound abilities of the Beast Master to defeat his enemies and rose to become the leader of his tribe. Overview Takkar was a member of a Wenja hunting group from outside Oros and (presumably) migrated from the coastal region with his tribe as a whole before the other tribe set off for Oros and spent time hunting through the supposedly scarce wastelands of Central Europe before he travelled to Oros to join the rest of his tribe there because most of his tribe was wiped out by starvation and set out for food with his fellow tribe member Dalso, only to learn that the tribe was crushed by a rival tribe, the Udam, and its members scattered all across the land without a place to settle in. He then built a new village, and lead the tribe there. As the story continues, he adventures all across Oros to defeat the Udam and Izila tribes to secure peace and survival for the Wenja tribe. Takkar succeeds in recruiting different Wenja specialists scattered across Oros. Takkar ends up defeating the Udam tribe with Ull asking him to take his children as all Ull wanted was for his family and his tribe to be safe. Honoring Ull's request as a fellow warrior, Takkar accepts Ull's request and brings Ull's children to the Wenja as his own. Takkar also defeats the Izila tribe and their leader, Batari. Takkar then lives in peace with his tribe. Far Cry Primal The story begins in a cave, where Tensay tells the player of the Wenja and how they found Oros. He then stated that rival tribes arrived as well and brought darkness to the Wenja; the Udam, eaters of flesh, and the Izila, masters of fire. He then continued by saying that light comes in the form of the lost Wenja brothers. Takkar is first seen with his group hunting Woolly Mammoths, for they have gone several days without food on their journey to Oros. After successfully separating a young Woolly Mammoth from its herd and killing it, the hunting party gets ambushed by a Sabretooth Tiger. After everyone but Dalso and Takkar has been slaughtered, they are cornered to an edge of a cliff and Dalso saves Takkar by grabbing him and causing both of them to plummet down the cliff-face. Takkar survives, but Dalso is left with only a few seconds to live. After Dalso gives his last breath urging Takkar to find Oros and the rest of their tribe, Takkar pays respect to him by giving him a proper burial.[4] After crafting a bow, gathering goat meat and finding shelter, Takkar notices an arrow crafted by Wenja. He then crafts a club, sets it on fire and follows a trail using his hunter vision. He encounters Dire Wolves, which he scares off with his torch. He then enters a cave and finds Sayla amputating ears off corpses. Sayla mistakes Takkar for an enemy and fails to notice a Sabretooth Tiger, even after Takkar warns her. The Sabretooth Tiger pounces on Sayla but Takkar holds it off with his torch, giving them both a chance to escape and finally enter Oros. Sayla then notices that Takkar is a Wenja and they both introduce themselves. Takkar questions why Sayla was in the tiger's cave, with her response being that she needs ears. Sayla then takes Takkar to her home and gives him berries to eat. She informs Takkar of Ull, the leader of the Udam tribe, and how they destroyed the Wenja village, leaving all Wenja in Oros scattered and homeless. They then discover that their encounter with the Sabretooth Tiger left Sayla with a lethal wound in her back. Takkar is told to find green leaves to heal the wound. During his search, he spots the Udam for the first time. After saving Sayla, Takkar goes to explore Oros. Before doing so, Sayla informs Takkar to tell any Wenja he find of their location due to it being safe. On the search for Wenja, Takkar enters a cavern and encounters the Wenja shaman Tensay, who states that Takkar has a strong spirit and properly introduces himself after Takkar calls him 'wolf man'. He makes a potion while informing Takkar that he called for a strong spirit, expecting either a bear, rhino, or tiger, then he came. Takkar invites Tensay to the village, but he refuses. After adding Takkar's blood to the potion, Tensay informs Takkar to drink it. After refusing, Tensay forcefully makes him do so, and Takkar passes out. Takkar then has a vision being surrounded by beasts that don't fear him nor attack him. He then follows an owl spirit via walking and flying. Near the end of the vision, Takkar manages to tame the owl, telling it that it will now be his eyes in the sky. Waking up, Takkar suspects it to be just a dream. Tensay states that it was no dream, saying that the owl spirit declared him Beast Master. He then sends Takkar on a small quest to tame a white wolf and then later joins the village. Upon learning the Wenja are reuniting, Ull launches an attack on the village, confronting Takkar for the first time in the process. Takkar successfully repels the assault and destroys an Udam camp, but at the cost of several Wenja lives. Sayla demands that Takkar kill Ull and bring back one of the war chief's ears as proof, and he vows to do so. To protect his tribe from future attacks, Takkar finds and enlists the help of three different Wenja: Wogah, a one-armed craftsman, Karoosh, a one-eyed warrior who has a personal vendetta against the Udam, and Jayma, a veteran huntress. Takkar also comes across Urki, a thinker who likes to plan things that are ahead of his time. With the help of Tensay, Takkar uncovers the motive behind the Udam's incursion, then tracks down and apprehends the Udam commander Dah in order to learn the recipe for the Udam's Berserker Bombs. An angry Sayla later confronts him for this, then informs Takkar that Dah is about to be publicly executed by the other Wenja. Takkar puts a stop to the proceedings, then chastises the tribe for performing the execution without his permission, allowing a grateful Dah to live in exchange for his help. Takkar learns from Tensay that some of the Wenja are being enslaved and burned alive by the Izila tribe. Takkar finds the Izila's slave camp, puts it to the torch and frees the Wenja, only to be captured himself while leaving. Upon meeting Batari, the leader of the Izila, face-to-face, she offers Takkar a place at her side, impressed with his Beast Master abilities. When he refuses, she throws him in a burning pit to die. Takkar escapes the pit and returns to his village, sparking a war between the Wenja and Izila. In order to even the odds on both fronts, Takkar once again seeks the help of Tensay. After learning of the Izila's weakness via another spiritual journey, Takkar infiltrates the camp of an Izila commander named Roshani and captures him, allowing him to live in exchange for Izila Fire Bombs and seeds for growing crops. With the knowledge of the Izila's weakness, Takkar infiltrates an Izila temple in order to retrieve the mask of Krati, Batari's deceased son and the leader of a failed rebellion against her. Upon finding the mask, Takkar is once again confronted by Batari, but before she can kill him, he stabs her with an arrow he had been shot with and flees the temple. Now armed with the one thing Batari fears, Takkar breaks into the Izila homeland using a Mammoth and frees captured Wenja to launch an assault on Batari's temple. After breaking down the temple gates, Takkar puts on Krati's mask and storms the temple with little resistance, then finds and kills Batari by burning her alive. Takkar returns to the village to inform the tribe of his victory, and celebration ensues. With the Izila no longer a threat, Roshani agrees to stay with the Wenja and teach them how to grow food. To reach Ull, Sayla informs Takkar he needs to locate a Rare Yellow Leaf in the northern regions of Oros for an antidote that will protect him from the poisonous fumes at the entrance to the Udam homeland. Takkar heads north and finds the plant, only to be captured by the Udam. Following a strange conversation with Ull, Takkar breaks out of his cage and escapes the Udam prison, returning with the plant for Sayla's antidote. Now with protection from the gas, Takkar launches a one-man attack on the Udam's territory, storms Ull's cave and kills him, using the cave's icicles to his advantage. In his dying moments, Ull offers Takkar his two children, as he only wanted to save his people from extinction, just as Takkar was fighting to save the Wenja. Takkar agrees and takes them back to the village, to the surprise of the other Wenja. Once the Udam are no longer a threat, Takkar also agrees to mercy kill Dah, ending his suffering. With both rival tribes defeated and the Wenja's dominance secured, Takkar celebrates his victory with the other villagers. Skills and Abilities As the Beast Master, Takkar has the ability to tame and command a wide variety of animals in Oros. Takkar is a seasoned hunter and warrior, and has experience with handling and crafting Stone Age weaponry such as daggers, clubs, spears, shards, slings, traps, and bows and arrows. Relationships *Sayla - Takkar first met Sayla when he saved her life from the same Sabretooth Tiger that killed his hunting group, and she guided him towards Oros. Afterwards, Takkar healed Sayla's wounds and agreed to help her in reuniting the scattered Wenja. After their first battle together against Ull and the Udam, Takkar vowed to Sayla that he will help her in killing the Udam War Chief. Sayla was upset when Takkar had brought the Udam Commander Dah to the Wenja village, but the two reconciled after Takkar decided that he will kill Ull. *Tensay - Despite Tensay's crazy and eccentric personality, Takkar respects and regards the shaman of his tribe as his friend, for it was Tensay who told him about his destiny as the Beast Master. *Wogah - Wogah initially mistook Takkar for an Udam when he fell into his trap, and Wogah called Takkar "Piss Man" after he urinated on him. Eventually, Wogah realized his error, and helped Takkar in crafting new tools to make the Wenja grow stronger. *Karoosh - Karoosh became friends with Takkar when they fought off several Udam together, and Takkar agreed to help Karoosh in hunting down Mog, the Udam warrior who took Karoosh's eye and killed Karoosh's son. Over time, the two warriors form a strong brotherly bond. *Urki - Despite Urki's lack of execution in his ideas for improving his life, Takkar sees the thinker of his tribe as his friend, and he often helps Urki in his quest of solving everyday problems. In return, Urki calls Takkar "Smart Man". *Jayma - Jayma met Takkar when she was tracking down a Brown Bear that had been killing other Wenja. The huntress told Takkar that his presence scared the bear away, and she called him "Mammoth Feet" for his loud footsteps. Jayma was impressed that Takkar was able to quickly track and hunt the bear down, and she begins to help him in improving his hunting skills. *Ull - Ever since Ull destroyed and scattered the Wenja of Oros, Takkar holds a deep, hateful grudge against the Udam War Chief, and Takkar hoped to kill Ull in order to avenge his fallen tribespeople. After a lengthy battle, Takkar managed to mortally wound Ull. But before he could finish the War Chief, Takkar discovered that Ull only wanted to his tribe and his children to survive. As Ull succumbed to his injuries, Takkar vowed to raise and protect his children. *Batari - Batari was responsible for the abduction and enslavement of many Wenja, and Takkar vowed to hunt and vanquish the Izila High Priestess to free his tribe and Oros from her tyranny. Eventually, Takkar managed to kill Batari by burning her alive at the altar of Suxli. *Dalso - Takkar originally travelled to Oros with Dalso, and the two of them shared a strong, brotherly bond. Dalso saved Takkar's life by jumping off a cliff after their hunting party was killed by Bloodfang, a legendary Sabretooth Tiger. Dalso was critically injured, and told Takkar to find Oros and the rest of their tribe. Takkar then paid respect to his fallen Wenja brother by giving him a proper burial and fulfilled his dying wish by traveling into Oros. *Dah - Takkar met Dah when he captured a fort of the Udam. Although Dah was the Udam Commander and served Ull, Takkar decided to keep him alive as Dah was able to teach the Wenja how to craft Berserker Bombs. Takkar also saved Dah's life when the Wenja tried to drown Dah. Dah pledged his loyalty to Takkar and instructed him on how to defeat Ull before he succumbed to his "skull fire" and had Takkar stab him in the heart to end his suffering. Takkar agrees, but not before showing reluctance and some regret. *Roshani - Takkar met Roshani when he captured a fort of the Izila. Roshani tried to reason with Takkar that if he spared his life, he can teach the Wenja how to craft Fire Bombs as well as how to defeat Batari. Takkar agreed and took Roshani to the Wenja village. During his time with the Wenja, Roshani grew to sympathize with their plight. After helping Takkar bring down Batari, he decided to stay with Takkar and the Wenja and teach them how to grow food. Trivia *Throughout his adventure in Oros, Takkar has been given a number of nicknames by other characters that he meets. Aside from Beast Master and Brother, he has been called Piss Man by Wogah, Mammoth Feet by Jayma, Smart Man by Urki, and Softblood by Dah. *He is voiced by Elias Toufexis, best known for his role as Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and its sequel Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. *Takkar is one of the first protagonists to have a beard. Gallery 424.png 434.jpg FarCry Primal Beastmaster.jpg Takkar.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide6.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide5.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide4.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide3.jpg References ru:Таккар Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Far Cry Primal Characters Category:Wenja Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Far Cry Primal